ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anodite 1
"Here's the deal, I like to not only fly, I also like to get behind the wheel."-'' '''Victor Cromwell' Anodite 1 is the customized Chevrolet Z-28 Camaro of Victor Cromwell, who has had it in his possession for the last 50 years. In the years he has had it, Victor has modified the car with weapons and new technology to combat alien threats across the world. The engine of the car has been made to run on reusable plasma and it will never run out. 'Weapons & Armor' *4 Concealed Headlight Plasma Cannons *2 Concealed Grill Plasma Missile Launchers *Internal Stun Disruptor *Concealed Grill ElectroMagnetic Ion Cannons *Anoditium Alloy *Plasmonium Shield Generator 'Gadgets' *'A.I.M:' The Artificial . Intelligence . Modulator is a computer consisting of artificial intelligence that can speak with both the driver and the passengers inside the car. A.I.M is also known to have control over the car if Victor his injured or if he is told by friends of Victor. *'Forensics Scanner:' This forensic examination equipment is more than just used to find crooks, it is also used to examine recent evidence any alien leaves behind. *'Vehicle Transformation:' Anodite 1 is also capable of changing into other land, air, sea and even spacecraft when ordered. *'Rocket Boosters:' At the rear of the car, behind the rear license plate is a rocket booster which enables the car to go an extra 200 mph. *'Acid/Oil Slick:' In the rear license plate, on both sides of the rocket booster are 2 nozzles and both are used for either a slippery oil slick or a biodegradable acid slick. *'Turbo Boost:' On the underside of the car are 4 auto-recharging reusable plasma powered thrusters that enable the car to leap over objects at the touch of a button. *'Cloaking Device:' The car also possesses an internal cloaking device, enabling the car to turn invisible to the naked eye. *'Nanoskin:' If hit by any conventional weapon, the car possesses an advanced, self-replicating army of nanobots to keep the car from recieving any damage. *'Smokescreen Exhaust Pipes:' The tail pipes of Anodite 1 are used to create a confusing fog to stop enemies from chasing the car. *'Holographic Computer System:' This state of the art piece of technology is used to see data recovered from either forensics or Plumber Files. *'Thermal/Night/Infared Vision:' The windshield and the windows are equipped with a holographic screen that enables the driver and passenger to see in Night Vision, Thermal Vision and even Infared Vision. *'Jamming System:' This piece of equipment is capable of jamming the internal works of an air or starcraft, but it also can jam any form of long ranged communication coming from Earth. *'Energy Scanner:' One of the most unique pieces of equipment is the car's system that can scan for any form of energy ranging from plasma weapons to the energy of the Omnitrix. *'Weapon Storage:' In the glove compartment of Anodite 1 is an area where certain firearms and energy weapons can be stored for later use. *'Communication:' The primary means of communication is with the use of a screen where the radio should be located. Category:Vehicles Category:Mr.Secord